A cold War
by Xigbar-Organization 13
Summary: Xigbar, assigned on a mission to a newly discovered world by Saix, ends up in a land where his magic is severely limited, he cannot buy the usual potion aides, and he finds himself up against a member of the Cobra Unit. Unable to return until after Reconnaissance has been completed, the Freeshooter will have to survive his mission and return...or Die trying.


This is a Metal Gear/Kingdom Hearts Crossover Fanfic. I in no way own the characters. Rated M for future chapters

(This story will be in Third person, with occasional First person Thoughts in Italics. Enjoy.)

...

Assigned a Mission to a newly discovered world, Xigbar had disregarded Saix's monotone warning that there were hostile creatures and dangerous weapons there, believing that he would be fine. He was one of the Organizations strongest fighters after all.

What reason did _he_ have to worry?

With his sharp wit, his amplified vision and keen hearing, the nobody knew he had the skill required to remain undetected, and the speed necessary if he suddenly had to beat a quick retreat.  
Stepping out of a Dark Corridor, he surveyed the immediate surrounding area.

Funnily enough, he'd emerged inside a building, a _laboratory_ from the looks of things.

Thick books rest on shelves next to him, and he can hear quiet muttering from the other side, peering through the cracks of the books to see a nearly bald man examining the titles, dressed in the pure white garb of your common, everyday mad scientist.

Further investigation proves there is another one on the other side of the room, and thankfully, neither have taken note of his sudden appearance yet. And so, he takes to the Ceiling, using his gravity defying abilities to exit the room, to creep silently over the head of a patrolling guard, who was armed with a weapon not unlike his own.

He took a moment to think. Even if he stole an outfit, his appearance guarantees that the guards won't believe him to be one of their own, not with his long hair down to his rear, or the scarred face, the missing eye.

So he'd have to leave for now, until he found something to work as a disguise, or he'd just forgo investigation of the building altogether. Soon, he reached a door, and he stepped out into a wide courtyard with two covered vehicles, and five sentries. He climbed out of sight, eying the distance to the wall that separated the courtyard and laboratory from the outside forest. A moments wait. The sentry beneath him looked away, and he sprang, weightless, to soar over the wall and land in a tree near it, before dropping down to the ground, startling a red and gold snake. He'd owned snakes before as Braig, and he was unfamiliar with this particular breed, but he knew that if they hide a wide, rounder pupil, they _weren't_ venomous. Slitted eyes meant..._Venom_.

He leaped backwards, as the snake struck, just barely missing his leg, and jogged down the path, unused to being on the ground during reconnaissance, but the canopy overhead was to thick, he would see nothing without disturbing the branches, which meant he could easily be spotted or heard.  
So he'd have to take it slowly, carefully, lest he be taken off guard.

A well worn dirt path leads him along, and soon it widens, the trees parting to reveal a wide, dimly lit clearing, light filtering through the leaves above him and highlighting many different ferns, as well as the thick trunks of the trees around the area.

A grass snake slithers lazily near his ankles, tongue flicking out to taste the air, and the one eyed man takes a moment to appreciate the tranquil, forest scene he's stepped into, ears pricking at the sound of grass crunching beneath soft paws, watching a rabbit leaving its burrow. Then a strange sound broke the peace, golden eye widening, before the gunman shot forward, narrowly avoiding a barrage of Arrows from above, and taking refuge behind a tree, low growl building in his throat, peering out from his hiding place for the origin of the attack.

_Nothing._

Where had it come from?

A hand raised, gun appearing within its hold, and slowly, Xigbar steps back into the open, Sharpshooters held tight in his hands, body tense and ready to defend itself at a moments notice, eye scanning the clearing, and the canopy above. A sound. His gun raised, and he fired, but only succeeded in downing a bird that had been flying around, song cut short by the sudden death of having its head removed by a fast arrow.

"Hn..."

There didn't seem to be any other human presences nearby, and no further attacks had come. Still...He warped, and reappeared in the branches of a tree on the edge of the clearing, guns poised to fire, and he began to wait.

...

Not a _sound,_ not a _movement, _there was absolutely _nothing_ to indicate that another person was around had presented itself during the two hours he waited and watched. He'd wasted his time.

"Sure can sit still a long time, now can't ya?"

He stiffened.

A weapon was lined up with his cheek, and he could feel the tip sliding along his cheek, eye glancing back to view a deadly crossbow, and the arrow seemed to glisten in the light.

_Poison._

And then his gaze slid up to meet a pair of golden eyes, slitted like a cats, lips curved into a sneer as a hand gave a lazy wave through the air. "Didn' ya think it was _odd?"_ A grin.

"Th' fact that nothing was _moving_ anymore, I mean. I went around silently, and ate all the animals while you watched for a _visible_ enemy." Xigbar blinked, and nearly cursed. How had he not noticed that?

The birds had fallen silent a long time ago, and he had yet to see any more tree frogs since he first appeared, gripping the gun tighter, and preparing to escape with a warp portal.

That plan was cancelled when a hand lodged in his hair and tugged back hard, the man yanking him from his perch in the tree, boot colliding with his Left Sharpshooter and knocking it away from him altogether, as he crashed to the ground in the others grip.

He shuddered with pure disgust. His assailant's arms and legs were bent the wrong way altogether, and he scuttled across the ground like some horrible spider or lizard, lips parting, and then-

..

That tongue was at _least_ a foot long, he thought, watching the forked end flick in his direction, that blood chilling laugh ringing in his ears, before the man back flipped, and landed on his hands, head barely touching the ground and feet pressed together, bent at the knees. Xigbar stepped back, calling his other weapon back and readying himself to fight.

_**" . . . Fear. **_**That is my name. I am... _THE FEAR_**_**."**_

Those golden eyes were locked with his own, lone eye, and he repressed another shiver, before the man stood again, bones popping from their joints with a sickening pop, and then the 'Fear' jumped back into a nearby tree, and climbed, backwards, up into the branches.

What the_ fuck? _Was he supposed to fight that...that _thing?_

_Screw this. _

And so he warped some distance away, ending up in a swamp-like area, murky brown water beneath him, and balanced on an ivy covered branch of a near-dead tree. What, and whoever the Fear had been, the Freeshooter was not ready to fight him. He knew next to nothing about the area, and he had no way to fight that poison he'd seen gleaming at the end of those Crossbow darts, Nor did he know the mans fighting style.  
He needed more i_nformation._

That laboratory flashed back into his mind. _Perhaps...But he'd need a disguise._

Turning, the nobody set off for the distant building, moving in a wide arc around that dangerous area, not wanting to run into that _freak_ again, glancing behind himself ever so often, and then finding a way to the side door, unnoticed, where he would lure the enemy out by knocking on the door, and then knocking the man out with a well placed kick to the head. Then, it was a simple matter to drag the unconscious body out of sight.

A moment later, a soldier steps out of the shadows, armed with an AK-47, before turning and vanishing inside.


End file.
